100 Musings of the Superior
by Jane Lu
Summary: There were many moments when he just simply sat down and thought about things.  He was pretty sure that he had mused over his non-existent life nearly a hundred times.  Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge with Xemnas as the main character.
1. Introduction

**I saw the 100 theme challenge by Wishing Fire one day and decided to take it up! Since I am in the Xemnas mood currently, (Sheesh, I don't know why I like the villains better than the good guys.) I will be doing the challenge with him as the main character. I might add other stuff from Lord of the Rings and from my story Dawn of Another Day if I'm feeling like it. If you're confused, go ahead and read that one! It might also be helpful if you read A Reason to Fight. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the universe of Kingdom Hearts or the characters. If I did, well...things would've been a lot different.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

The first thing he was aware of when he woke up was the chaos and noise.

He got up slowly and looked around. People were screaming as they were pursued by strange shadow creatures. Buildings were on fire. He, however, took no notice of them.

_Who am I?_

Names coursed through his mind: Ansem, Xehanort, Radiant Garden, Heartless, experiments, darkness...

The letter X.

One thing he knew that he was a new being, not Xehanort. He needed a new name.

"Xemnas, I will be then." He decided, and went away into the unknown, searching for his lost memories and identity.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I will be really thankful!<strong>


	2. Love

**Here's the second one! I hope to post one each day since 100 words is such a short word limit. Please note that I will switch between the KH timeline. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Love<strong>

_What are the emotions that make up a heart? _Xemnas thought curiously.

He was standing on the Altar of Naught, looking intently at the pallid glow of Kingdom Hearts. It's soft yellow light fell gently on the forsaken realm of The World That Never Was.

_Anger, hate, jealousy, pain, sorrow..._

_Love._

Xemnas frowned. Now where did that thought come from, speaking like a voice? And more importantly, what is love?

_Love is patient and kind. It always hopes, trusts, protects and perseveres._

Xemnas shook his head and left in a dark corridor. Like Kingdom Hearts, love was beyond his comprehension.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Hate

**And today I present to you the third one! Man, Xemnas is harder to write than I thought. Themes like "First Crush", "First Love", "Holding Hands" and "Parents" are going to be a little tricky to write...**

**Many thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing twice!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Hate<strong>

At first Xemnas thought that Nobodies don't feel a single emotion at all.

This fact was proved when he remained stoic as he faced events that would usually reduce him into an emotional wreck.

Yet as he lay gasping on the ground and bleeding from various wounds, he thought it may be possible for Nobodies to remember emotions and to emulate them.

Xemnas could say that he "felt" pure unadulterated hate as he watched his Heartless counterpart walk away into the ever raining Dark City, laughing scornfully and declaring that he wasn't even worthy to be killed by his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It keeps my own muse coming and makes me happy!<strong>


	4. Vacation

**Here's the fourth one, and it's pretty easy. Again, thanks to MonMonCandie for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Vacation<strong>

"Good tidings, my friends." Xemnas announced his presence as he materialized in the Grey Area.

Everyone stopped their activity of preparing for missions and turned their attention to the Superior.

"As a reward for the hard work everyone has been doing lately, I hereby announce a three day vacation."

Saïx dropped his clipboard. Demyx broke a string on his sitar. Axel checked the calendar to make sure it wasn't April fool's day. Roxas' and Xion's jaws dropped open.

Chuckling lightly, Xemnas went back to his office for a well-deserved rest. He was looking forward to three days of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, you readers, please review! Some of the challenges need a lot of creativity and imagination. Reviews help a lot at that!<strong>


	5. Growing Up

**Here's the fifth one, and thanks again to MonMonCandie, who has faithfully reviewed every chapter so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Growing Up<strong>

Xemnas stood quietly in the shadows of the clock tower as he watched Roxas, Xion and Axel eat their ice cream. The three were talking and laughing in a carefree way.

_What is it like when you know that you will never grow up? _He suddenly thought, _These three will be always carefree...if I don't proceed with my plan. But I don't have a choice. I wish my Somebody had being younger when he l__ost his heart. It's tiring to lead the Organization._

For a moment, Xemnas wished that he was like the three young Nobodies, never growing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**Here's the sixth! I'm deciding that I won't update on the weekends, since I don't have time to do anything, let alone to post another chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Trouble's Brewing<strong>

"Superior, the replica No. i has been completed and is fully functional." Vexen informed Xemnas.

"Good. Soon we can increase the amount of hearts collected. It will also act as a fail-safe if both Roxas and Sora fail us." He replied. Vexen nodded and left Xemnas' office.

Everything was going well, according to the plan. The Keyblade wielder's Nobody was recruited a few days ago and his Replica was created. Soon the collection of hearts could be completed if everything went smoothly. Yet Xemnas couldn't shake away the feeling that imminent trouble was brewing for Organization XIII and the Nobodies.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

**I'm back! Here's the 7th one, which was a little tricky to do. Many thanks to MonMonCandie and vienrider for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>7. First Encounter with an Animal<strong>

"No offense, Lord Xemnas. But out of all the worlds I've ever been to, The World That Never Was is the most dismal I have ever seen." Saïx commented as he and Xemnas patrolled the Dark City to manage the Heartless population.

A small sound suddenly caught their attention. Saïx immediately summoned his claymore. But Xemnas looked around and saw a tiny black cat huddled under a short overhanging roof. It was shivering with cold.

"None taken, Saïx. There are, after all, signs of life on each and every world." He said, scooping up the cat and stroking it gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. First Love

**And here is one of the challenging themes! I must admit it was hard, and I kind of failed at this one. Oh well... And thanks to MonMonCandie, vienrider and Yue Twili for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>8. First Love<strong>

"What's your first love, Superior?" Roxas asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Nobodies don't have 'first loves'." Xemnas said flatly.

"It's a bet!" Roxas protested.

"...one could say my 'first love' is for the Organization," Xemnas thought for a moment and replied, wondering if he should increase the workload if the members had started betting each other, "I personally oversaw it as it grew to the thirteen members it has today."

"Yes! Axel owes me munny for saying it's Kingdom Hearts!" Roxas shouted triumphantly.

Xemnas sighed. If his outward impression of a "first love" was that, he had to seriously rethink his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. First Crush

**Here's the ninth...and I think I failed at it too. I suck at writing romance and anything related to it. Oh well...I suppose you readers already know who "she" and the "young voice" is. If you don't, go read my other story A Reason to Fight.**

* * *

><p><strong>9. First Crush<strong>

_Hmm...a crush...I suppose you had it on her? _Xemnas asked. He sat in the Room of Repose, studying the blue and grey armor before him.

_ No, I didn't! _The young voice protested, _She's a friend. We never had that kind of a relationship._

_ I want to see her. Do you know where she is?_

_ Are you asking me because you're interested in her? _The young voice asked suspiciously.

_You're jealous. Otherwise you wouldn't have said that. I was right about that crush._

_Fine, you win. She's my first crush. _The voice admitted, _I just never had the chance to confess..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. First Tragedy

**Here's the tenth! It was pretty easy compared to the last one...and the next one. Thanks again to MonMonCandie for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>10. First Tragedy<strong>

"You reckon we'll be joining them soon, at the rate they're eliminated?" Xigbar asked.

"If that was your attempt at a joke, Number II, then you fail woefully at it." Xemnas said icily.

"Whoa, man! I meant nothing by that." Xigbar defended.

The two were studying the panels in the Proof of Existence. The Castle Oblivion members' panels were all colored red.

_This is truly a tragedy for us. I cannot allow this to continue. As the Superior, my duty is to keep them alive until we become complete. Those lost members will never become whole, because I failed them…_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	11. Parents

**Here's the tenth, which was one of the tricky ones. I'm afraid that after this one, I won't post daily. I got a music camp coming up (not to mention the tons of essays from school, which kill inspiration somewhat effectively) and I have to practice extra hard for the audition. Oh well...me VS 42 violinists. Chance of getting in:bleak**

**Again thanks to MonMonCandie and vienrider for reviewing. Gotta say that you two helped me a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Parents<strong>

**"**So Demyx's like a big brother, Roxas a twin brother, Luxord an uncle, Axel an annoying brother..." Xion observed.

"Hey!" Axel protested.

She, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Luxord were currently seated in the Grey Area during their spare time, talking about how the Organization was like a family. Unnoticed, Xemnas was listening intently.

"I'll leave it to you chaps to wonder about the parents." Luxord hinted.

"I know!" Demyx said excitedly, "Xemnas is like the daddy and Saïx is like the mommy!"

Xemnas almost had to stifle a chuckle as he thought of Saïx as the mother of the Organization.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**Well, I'm back, and here's the twelfth one! I will try to update if I could, perhaps one in every two days. Thanks again to MonMonCandie and vienrider for reviewing! **

* * *

><p><strong>12. Afraid of the Dark<strong>

"You lost because you fear the darkness." Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, sneered.

He had come back to the World That Never Was for a rematch against Xemnas in the Dark City. This time, both were injured and panting heavily.

"You are wrong." Xemnas retorted as he charged at Ansem again with his ethereal blades, his amber-colored eyes blazing with determination. Ansem had his guardian assume a defending pose, but Xemnas slashed neatly through his defense. Fatally injured, Ansem fell to the ground in a kneeling position.

"I fear neither light nor darkness, because I belong to neither." Xemnas said coldly.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please review!<strong>**


	13. Holding Hands

**Whew! This one was difficult, and I think I should have done better. Oh well...it does explain how Xemnas got interested in circle-dancing, which was the first thing that came into my head when I saw this theme. Anyway, sorry for the wait, since I was working on another chapter of Dawn of Another Day and am planning to post it at the same time as this one. Enjoy! (Violin recital only two days away! So nervous...)**

* * *

><p><strong>13. Holding Hands<strong>

If you will, imagine all the members of Organization XIII in the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Imagine them holding hands in a circle, and dancing to country music for no apparent reason. Most were unwillingly forced to join.

For example, Lexaeus stepped on the others' feet, Xaldin allowed himself to be dragged and Zexion tripped over constantly.

Imagine how Xemnas was sandwiched between Saïx and Larxene with an annoyed expression as he tried to pull away. Gradually he realized it's hopeless.

_I am loath to admit it, but this is rather enjoyable, _He thought, _We should do this more often..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. Popcorn

**As a celebration for the violin audition that went pretty smoothly today, I will be posting a new one early! But I gotta say it's not a good feeling to know that all the other kids are better than you are...oh well...Enjoy this one!**

**Thanks again to MonMonCandie and vienrider for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Popcorn<strong>

After a long day consisting of paperwork, missions and dealing with the more annoying Organization members, Xemnas was currently seated at his desk, watching a movie on his computer and eating the last bag of popcorn.

He reached for another kernel, only to find that the bag had disappeared. Xemnas frowned, looked around and spotted a Dusk sneaking away with it. However, it vanished before he could do anything. Lamenting at the loss of his snack, Xemnas turned his attention again to the movie.

Little did he know that the Dusks were also enjoying their movie with the stolen popcorn...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	15. Cookies

**Here's the next one! Sorry for taking so long, since the end of the school year is near. And the results of the audition came out a few days ago...I FAILED THE LIST! Oh well...never mind that...**

**Thanks again to MonMonCandie and vienrider for reviewing every chapter so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Cookies<strong>

"Sir, did you get the flour?" Xaldin asked.

"No, I thought we still had half of the sack remaining." Xemnas had just come into the kitchen carrying large bags of groceries. It was his turn to shop this time. Xaldin was baking cookies in the kitchen for some unknown reason.

"We're out, and I plan to make another batch." Xaldin was exasperated, "Can you watch the cookies while I'm gone? The neophytes might steal one."

"Alright." Xemnas agreed.

After Xaldin left, Xemnas helped himself to a cookie. It was too tempting to resist. Besides, he could always blame the neophytes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	16. Memories

**Hello! Long time no see! I've been very busy with my schoolwork lately (with five final reports and a whole lot of math homework) and my inspiration has been completely sapped away. Trust me, math does that to inspiration. Anyway, here I present the sixteenth one! Updates should come quicker now that I am on summer vacation.**

**Again, thanks to faithful reviewers _MonMonCandie_ and _vienrider_. And of course, thanks to anonymous reviewer _mystical_!**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Memories<strong>

_I will achieve my ultimate goal, and none can hinder me! _The sinister voice crackled madly.

_Not as long as I live. Take this! _The wise voice declared.

Xemnas groaned and clutched his head. The voices were fighting again.

_Don't make me come in there, you three. _He warned.

_It's not our fault! You have the memories of four people in your mind, with one causing serious problems. _The young voice defended.

_If you wish to remain sane, you better tolerate us. _The wise voice added.

_Why me..._

_ Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon. _The young voice assured.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	17. Tower

**I'm back with the seventeenth one! Just to let you readers know, I may go again on a temporary hiatus lately. I'm scheduled to go on a mission trip to Tai-dong, which is in the mountains, and I would be gone for a week. I also have to prepare my lesson plans completely by myself. This is what happens when nine mission team members face off against a very large group of kids...anyway, enjoy while I can still write!**

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie_, _vienrider_ and _mystical_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Tower<strong>

Xemnas was having a bad day. For some reason, his allergies had surfaced and now he was sneezing nonstop.

Hearing cheering coming from the Grey Area, he went to investigate reluctantly. A scene odder than the Organization circle-dancing met his eyes.

Luxord was standing proudly beside a massive tower constructed out of cards. Every member now watched silent, not even daring to exhale. Xemnas wondered if he should remind them to get going on their missions. He sneezed again.

The tower collapsed in a shower of cards.

Xemnas wondered if he should apologize as Luxord shot him a death glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	18. Stripes

**Hello everyone! This will be the last time I update before I leave on July 4th. Honestly I think this one isn't that...great. I am fast losing inspiration. But oh well, everything should be fine and regularly updated once I get back. Enjoy!**

**Thanks again to MonMonCandie and vienrider for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Stripes<strong>

In the Castle That Never Was, there was a room quite unlike the others.

It was colorful; a result when the other members complained about Xemnas' color choice. He allowed them to paint one room.

He stood in this room, observing the colorful striped walls. The pink was probably done by Marluxia, the reddish-brown by Lexaeus, the black by Zexion and the pale-yellow by Larxene. There were many more colors, the silver-grey painted by Xemnas himself.

He wondered what the castle would look like if the whole interior was painted like this room. But of course, it would look ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	19. Stars

**And I'm back from Tai-dong! Sorry again for taking so long. I was dead tired when I got back and all I wanted to do is to sleep. But the kids were so cute and teaching them was a fun experience! Anyway, here is the nineteenth one!**

**PS: I might not update regular either for this week, since I would be busy again.**

**Thanks again to _MonMonCandie, vienrider_ and _Oriane_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>19. Stars<strong>

"Who made the stars?" Zexion asked.

"Again?" Xemnas was amused.

The two were sitting on a high tower in the castle of Hollow Bastion. Xemnas had found Zexion there after a late mission. He remembered that Ienzo loved stargazing, and it passed on to his Nobody along with this repeatedly unanswered question.

"It is impossible that such a brilliant and wondrous creation happened by chance. Intelligent design must have been responsible."

"I'm not sure." Xemnas mused, "Shall we do some extensive research? I might as well go and retrieve some ice cream while we're at it."

Zexion smiled, "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	20. Universe

**Here's the twentieth one! I should be updating more regularly now that I have more time. This one kind of deals with how Xemnas started to have those thoughts about remaking the universe in his image and all that. I blame it all on that certain voice in his mind.**

**PS: Four reviews this time! I'm so happy! Many thanks to _MonMonCandie_, _vienrider_, and new reviewers _anonymous_ and _Bond of Flame08_. You guys made my day!**

* * *

><p><strong>20. Universe<strong>

_There are many things I could do with Kingdom Hearts. _Xemnas thought, _We Nobodies can be whole again, and I can create the Realm of the In-Between so we can finally have a place to belong to._

_ Kingdom Hearts can do more than that, _The sinister voice argued, _You could do so much more with its supreme power!_

_ I could rebuild Radiant Garden and Castle Oblivion._

_ No no no! _The sinister voice complained, _Much more than that. You can remake the entire universe in your image!_

_ I will think about it. I must admit it is a rather appealing idea..._

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>


	21. Princess

**Here's the twenty-first one! Honestly, this one was somewhat hard...and does not really fit in with the theme. Oh well...sometimes you just gotta bend the rules a little. Anyway, five reviews for the last chapter? I'm at the top of the world right now! Many many thanks to _MonMonCandie_, _vienrider_, _anonymous_, _tiredgirl_, and _Bond of Flame08_ for reviewing!**

**PS: I just noticed most of my themes involved Xemnas in the Castle That Never Was and not at the other worlds. Maybe it's because of the fact that I never played the main games?**

* * *

><p><strong>21. Princess<strong>

"I shall enlighten you, Princess of Heart. Because of his attempt to rescue you, Sora will collect hearts for us unknowingly. Soon ultimate power will be mine!" Xemnas declared.

The newest inmate in the Soundless Prison, Kairi, jumped up.

"You'll never win! Kingdom Hearts is beyond anyone's understanding!" Kairi retorted.

To her surprise, a seemly expression of wistfulness flickered across his face.

"Yes...it is beyond anyone's understanding..." He said softly, turning away from her.

Kairi thought of the otherwise emotionless Nobody's sudden change. If she knew better, she would have known that he was struggling against himself...and was losing badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Here's the next one, and thanks to all reviewers, those who favorited and subscribed to this story. All of you were a great support! I must say that I am like Xemnas sometimes...doing something else when I was supposed to be doing homework.**

**Thanks again to _MonMonCandie_ and _anonymous_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>22. Do Not Disturb<strong>

"But he'll kill me!" Roxas protested.

A "Do Not Disturb" sign hung on Xemnas' office door.

"That's not my problem." Larxene replied nastily.

"I won't do it!" Roxas shouted.

The door swung open, revealing a very irritated Xemnas.

"If I were you, I would take to mind what the sign says." He said flatly.

Roxas immediately took off running, while Larxene glared at Xemnas and stomped off.

Xemnas sighed and returned to his office. High stacks of paperwork were placed around his desk.

"Now where was I...?" He sat down and picked up a novel hastily hidden inside a drawer.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	23. Rejection

**Here's the twenty-third one! Sorry for taking so long. I've been very busy...and lazy during the summer. Plus I was writing an account of my trip and making a video of it. Oh well, enough rambling...I must say that Sora found a good reason for fighting Xemnas in the end.**

**Many thanks to _MonMonCandie_, _vienrider_ and _tiredgirl_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Rejection<strong>

"That may be. However, what other choice might we have had?"

Before Xemnas had to fight, he had to hear why the Keyblade wielder had so mercilessly killed the Organization in cold blood.

_Nonexistent life has never been fair to us..._

"Just give it a rest!" Sora shouted, "You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"

_Because we don't exist, we have to be rejected? How pathetic. Sora, you'll have to think of a better reason if you hope to triumph over me in battle. I'll show you that we Nobodies are fed up with such rejection!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	24. Fear

**Ah, I keep forgetting to update this story. I was busy with _Dawn of Another Day_, which now requires a lot of brainstorming and outlining. I sincerely hope that I can still retain inspiration for this one!**

**Anyway, many thanks to _MonMonCandie_ and _vienrider_ for reviewing! And finally this story has hit 50 reviews. Thanks again to all reviewers!**

* * *

><p><strong>24. Fear<strong>

Out of all Nobodies, one could say that Xemnas is the most emotionless. He had been a Nobody for so long that he had forgotten how to feel.

Yet he remembered some emotions better than the others.

For example, he remembered fear vividly.

Xemnas would never admit that he feared anything, but he did. He feared that Kingdom Hearts would never be completed, feared that one day he would fade away without a heart, feared that he wasn't capable of leading the Organization.

Most of all, he feared the sinister voice, tempting him always about the things he most desired.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	25. Puzzle

**Here's the next one! I can't believe summer is almost over now. When school starts, that means less time for fanfiction. Hope that I find time for this and my other stories...**

**Anyway, thanks a load to _MonMonCandie_, _vienrider_ and _Bond of Flame08_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>25. Puzzle<strong>

Unknown to most, Xemnas loved to observe people and their activities. For example, he watched Lexaeus working on a disentanglement puzzle in the Grey Area during pre-mission time.

The puzzle came away solved in Lexaeus' hands with a deft twist of his fingers.

"May I try?" Xemnas was curious.

"Certainly, sir." Lexaeus handed over the tangled wires.

For a few minutes, he struggled with it.

"It's harder than it looks."

"I give up," Xemnas was tempted to wrench the thing apart, "How you solved it so fast is beyond me."

Lexaeus chuckled, one of his rare displays of emotion, "Practice."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	26. Hunger

**Here's the twenty-sixth one! Man, I can't believe summer's gonna be over in a few days! Back to school then, and less time for fanfiction...**

**Anyway, thanks a load to _MonMonCandie_ and _vienrider_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Hunger<strong>

The clock on the wall of the office emitted a loud chime, breaking the silence of the night.

Xemnas looked up from his paperwork. It was past midnight already. He suddenly felt hungry as his stomach growled in agreement. Contrary to popular belief, Nobodies do "feel" hunger and need food to survive.

He thought about nabbing a snack from the castle pantry. Or perhaps Xaldin had one of his leftover pecan pies from yesterday? But Xemnas had read somewhere that midnight snacks were unhealthy.

_Like I would care. _He decided, opening a dark corridor to the kitchen. _I am hungry..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	27. Fast Food

**And here's the twenty-seventh one! I will have less time for even this short story series when school starts on Tuesday, so enjoy while you can! Not to mention that I'm taking the AP English Course and AP Chinese Course this year and the SAT preparations. Sheesh...why do they have to make so many tests for high school that actually _cost?_!**

**Anyway, this one doesn't really have much to do with the theme. But I think it fits in well with the last one, eh?**

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie_, _vienrider_ and _Bond of Flame08_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>27. Fast Food<strong>

"Superior, it seems that you're gaining weight." Vexen noted.

The Organization was having their health checkup, a procedure insisted by Vexen for some strange reason. No dared to object however, and lined up obediently to be weighed.

"Is that so?" Xemnas wasn't particularly concerned. He had more important issues to worry about.

"This won't do at all. You'll need to lay off the midnight snacks...don't deny it," Vexen added as Xemnas sputtered in indignation, "You'll also need to ration your fast food intake."

"You rival Saïx as the Organization's mother." Xemnas grumbled while snickers came from the others behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	28. Horror

**And no, I am not dead, and I am very very sorry for not updating for almost an entire month. The reason: school. You can't believe how much reports they piled on the students for the _first quarter!_ That stuff sapped my inspiration completely away, even for this drabble series. I simply don't know what to write now, and this one was squeezed out when I finally had the inspiration to write it down. Anyway, the next one may take a while again...**

**Many thanks to _MonMonCandie, IenzosShuggaCharra, Mystical_, and _Bond Of Flame08_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em>Almost done...<em>

Xemnas typed furiously away at his computer keyboard. He was almost done archiving every member's mission reports into the castle database.

_Finished!_

He surveyed his work of an entire month proudly. However just before he could save, the computer died suddenly without warning. For a moment Xemnas stared, ignorant of the emotion he should be feeling right now. He soon remembered though.

"Nooooooo!" Everyone in the castle heard his horrified scream.

Let's just say that Xemnas learned to save his work frequently. But the Organization did discuss that mysterious scream in earnest, which possibly _couldn't _be the Superior's.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	29. Jigsaw

**Hello, everyone! I know I suck for being on hiatus for a whole year, but schoolwork's really pressing down upon me. So now that summer vacation has started, I could finally resume writing again, provided that my inspiration hasn't died yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>29. Jigsaw<strong>

Xemnas sat at his desk currently solving a jigsaw puzzle. For some unknown reason Marluxia had given it to him, claiming that it was too difficult. The completed picture showed a scene of a vibrantly colored garden.

_You are a jigsaw puzzle yourself, Xemnas. _The wise voice commented.

_How so?_

_There were four different memories from different beings. When they were put together, the result was you._

_It's surprising that I haven't cracked yet._

_You won't unless you let your guard down and yield to the sinister one's temptations. Then we will have to start worrying. _The wise voice warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I kinda think I could have done this one better though...<strong>


	30. Photograph

**If Sora was able to kill off most of the Organization without batting an eye, then I admire him. Seriously, maybe he would have wondered a little...**

**Thanks to FireWolfHeart for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>30. Photograph<strong>

In the Castle That Never Was, specifically in an office, was a picture. It was framed carefully in a simple wooden frame and placed on the desk where Xemnas once sat as he worked.

It showed the entire Organization with party hats gathered in the Hall of Empty Melodies. The most interesting part of it, however, was the image of Xemnas smiling wryly with a large cake in his hands.

Sora looked at the picture he found while exploring the castle, and he wondered if the Nobodies enjoyed their nonexistent life in many moments before fading away by his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	31. Forgotten

**I know, I totally suck for failing to even update such short drabbles like this. But I'll try to remember. School is becoming even more oppressive this year, and I don't even have time to do RECREATIONAL READING, let along WRITE!**

* * *

><p><strong>31. Forgotten<strong>

Many things were forgotten in this complicated world. Some were forgotten more than others, like the Nobodies.

Most knew this nonexistent race as an ever-present threat. No pity has been shown in eliminating them.

But no one knew of the lives the higher Nobodies led and how they enjoyed it. No one knew that Xemnas liked to steal cookies. No one knew the Organization fought like cats and dogs when it came to using the only bathroom in the morning.

_It's our destiny to be forgotten. _Xemnas had realized early on.

_We are also forgetting something important...but what is it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and I'll try to update!<strong>


	32. Wish

**Not particularly pleased with this one, but oh well...**

**Thanks to _Ybs _for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime. Most of the members had retired to bed. Only Xemnas and the founding members remained sitting in the Gray Area.<p>

"Look, a shooting star." Zexion suddenly pointed out.

Sure enough, they could see a pinpoint of light streaking across the black sky.

"Well, make a wish then." Xigbar suggested jovially.

All of them wished they could successfully become whole.

"What about you, Superior?" Vexen asked Xemnas, who was silent.

"I wish we can reconcile with Ansem if we somehow met him." He said softly.

The others agreed as they remembered the benevolent teacher they banished into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	33. Come Back

**Okay, I'll seriously try to update. For some reason after KH: DDD came out and I saw the new portrayal of Xemnas I kinda lost inspiration for awhile as I realized that this collection of one-shots probably will never match up with the actual canon. Ah well, but this is my version of Xemnas, and I will continue to write him this way!**

**Thanks to _Rexness613, Meow-Wow, Ybs, _and _Goblin Girl _for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>33. Come Back<strong>

For the first time in months, Xemnas thought clearly again.

He allowed that sinister voice to influence him more than he liked and did... things that were too despicable to think of, all for completing Kingdom Hearts.

Xemnas was standing before the panels in the Proof of Existence. This time, each of them glowed red except for Roxas'. They were all dead, every one of them.

_Come back! Kingdom Hearts is almost completed. We can become whole again. _He cried out silently.

No one answered, and Xemnas knew that they will never return even if he shouted his voice raw.

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate all feedback!<strong>


	34. Where Did They Go?

**In my mind, the Nobodies celebrate the day they came into being, mostly as a sarcastic nod to their supposed "nonexistence". I mean, why not? Note that this drabble is sort of a prequel to _Photograph_.**

**Thanks to _Ybs _and especially _KenrexKeybladeMaster's _enthusiastic reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>34. Where Did They Go?<strong>

_Now where did they all go? _Xemnas wondered curiously, striding down the stairs of Twilight's View. He had called a meeting and found that everyone had disappeared.

"They better not slack off again." Xemnas said crossly, heading for the Hall of Empty Melodies.

A loud cheer from the missing members greeted Xemnas as he materialized. The Hall was decorated with colorful streamers and banners.

"You're late, Superior," Xaldin stepped forward and declared, "Today is the anniversary when we six apprentices became Nobodies, hence the celebration."

Xemnas gladly cancelled the meeting. Why hold one when a party is to be thrown?

* * *

><p><strong>All feedback is appreciated!<strong>


	35. Adventure

**As a small celebration to my school semester almost ending, I shall post this. I should be able to update more frequently in the summer though.**

**Thanks to_ KenrexKeybladeMaster_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>35. Adventure<strong>

When Xemnas heard the neophytes retelling their adventures in a new world and saw the rest listening enviously, he never experienced the same. He rarely partook missions offworld because it was his duty to watch over the World That Never Was.

Nonexistent life was an adventurous journey itself. Who knew of the trials and difficulties it brought? Of the unexpected pitfalls and treacherous mountains? Of the crossroads that led to destinations unknown?

_Perhaps I wouldn't have gotten lost so many times if I had a guide. _He mused; _If only I knew the path to take for the Organization's future…_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't we all think the same? Please comment!<strong>


	36. Father Figure

**I really should be updating more frequently now, though recently I'm in a bad mood. It's summer vacation... and I still have to study like there's no tomorrow for my SAT's. Urghh!**

**Anyways, I'll try my best.**

**Thanks to _Bboy46_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>36. Father Figure<strong>

"Xemnas, Marluxia's hogging the shower again!"

"Get Demyx to flush him out."

"Superior! Axel burnt the food and nearly set the kitchen on fire!"

"We're ordering pizza tonight then."

"Sir, Larxene electrocuted the central heating."

Xemnas sometimes had to groan when the Organization came to him with such complaints daily. He often wondered how Ansem dealt with his six apprentices without going insane.

"Xemnas! Luxord took 10000 munny from the treasury and lost it in gambling!"

"WHAT?!"

And that was the many benefits of being a father figure in the Organization. Xemnas realized that he truly appreciated Ansem's care now.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback please for the grouchy author... XP<strong>


	37. Stranger

**Since I should be studying for my tests, updates won't be frequent recently until after October. But still, I will try my best. Writing about our favorite Superior beats crunching numbers any day.**

**Oh, and thanks to _Bboy46_, _The German City_, _Rexness 613_ and _Goblin Girl's Cast Members_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>37. Stranger<strong>

"I'm sure you all noticed that Xemnas hasn't been himself lately." Xaldin noted.

Xaldin, Xigbar, Saïx, Axel, Demyx and Luxord had gathered in Nothing's Call to discuss this sensitive topic.

"He only rants about Kingdom Hearts in the meetings." Demyx complained.

"He actually _talks_ to that thing." Axel added.

"He never interacts with us now." Luxord lamented.

"I was always under the impression that the Superior is a highly respectable leader who watches out for his subordinates. Now he is like... a stranger." Saïx concluded grimly.

"Worse than one." Xigbar muttered as he thought of a certain elderly Keyblade master.

* * *

><p><strong>Later Xemnas discovered the Organization speaking behind his back and... let's just say that they all obeyed him afterwards even though his orders get more and more "questionable".<strong>

**Feedback please!**


	38. Technology

**Next update. I seriously need to go back studying.**

**Thanks to _Bboy46_, _The German City_, _Rexness613_, _Goblin Girl's Cast Members_, _miano53_ and _KenrexKeybladeMaster _for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>38. Technology<strong>

Outside of an Apple store, there was a waiting line so long that it stretched to several blocks. Everyone waited to get the new iPhone 5, the hottest smartphone currently on the market.

Xemnas was one of them. He had participated in more missions than usual for the munny to purchase it. At the end of the day, he was the proud owner of an iPhone 5 and the envy of the Organization.

Until one day when Marluxia came in flourishing a neon pink iPhone 6.

_Technology is very annoying sometimes... _Xemnas thought moodily, looking at his now outdated smartphone.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I prefer HTC or Samsung, but my main grievances lie with Apple for updating their products way too fast. My once latest iPod Touch is now two generations behind... XP<strong>


End file.
